1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of furnaces for burning refuse and in particular to a new and useful furnace which includes a grate which slopes downwardly from the inlet to the discharge and which includes a plurality of stepped portions each having grate sections which slope in an opposite direction to the overall slope of the grate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Combustion furnaces for burning refuse are known which include individual grate portions or zones which slope downwardly in the same general direction as the entire grate that is in the direction of advance of the material to be burned. In most cases the main inclination of the grate is approximately from between 20.degree. and 30.degree. and the sloping angle of the individual zones is about from 5.degree. to 10.degree.. Such a known design has the disadvantage that in the zones which are inclined in the same direction as the entire grate the material which is introduced to be burned has a tendence to roll from zone to zone due to the relatively great general inclination of the grate. In addition it is urged further toward the discharge area by the slope of the zone so that the period of dwell of the material in the fireplace which is necessary for completion of incineration is not attained. In addition the material which does not tend to move in a rolling motion toward the discharge end is not sufficiently turned over or rearranged in the individual zones and a completely satisfactory burning is prevented.